The present embodiments relate to near-field communication (NFC).
NFC refers to radio communication between devices in the immediate vicinity of each other. NFC technology typically utilizes magnetic field induction to enable contactless short-range communications between electronic devices. Some mobile devices incorporate NFC technology to facilitate two-way contactless and short-range communications between the respective mobile device and another electronic device. NFC technology is increasingly accepted as a way to conduct commerce, provide sensitive identifying information, share other personal data, and grant or deny access to a secure location.
Although NFC technology provides users opportunities to easily perform a number of different actions with their electronic devices, NFC technology is associated with a number of security concerns. If, for example, the electronic device is lost or stolen, sensitive personal information (e.g., credit card numbers, social security number) and/or security information (e.g., access codes) may be accessed by an un-authorized user. The electronic device may, in some cases, be password protected, but this password may be cracked and/or compromised. Moreover, the actual exchange or transmission of data (e.g., digital currency, permissions) may be replicated or compromised. Because of these security concerns, users of electronic devices may be less willing to utilize, or may choose to completely avoid, NFC technology when conducting commerce, providing sensitive identifying information, sharing other personal data, or controlling access to secure locations.